


Lasertag

by thebooshisloose



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooshisloose/pseuds/thebooshisloose
Summary: “Shhh” Moss peered around the edge of their hiding place. “It’s not safe yet.”Moss and Roy go to laser quest, and end up in a (literally) tight spot.
Relationships: Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman, Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Lasertag

Roy was merciless. 

He fired without thinking, without pause for breath, laser after laser, points stacking up until-

“Oh, shit.” Roy looked down just in time to see his pack turn off. Somewhere on the bridge above him he heard laughter, and footsteps rushing down to finish him off. “Shit!” He panicked, taking a few hasty steps backwards until someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alcove. 

It was Moss, and he was so close Roy could hear his heart.

“Shhh” Moss peered around the edge of their hiding place. “It’s not safe yet.” 

The music faded out, and in the gap between songs the silence stretched out between them. How; Roy wondered; is it possible to be so close to someone, and yet so far at the same time? He dragged his eyes back up from Moss’s lips. So close. He could just lean in and; and then what? He’d lose his best friend. It would take a few seconds to undo all those years of movie nights, gaming binges and almost always accidental explosions.

He needed to do something to cut through the tension. A joke, perhaps.

“You know,” he laughed, “If this was one of Jen’s stupid romance novels, now is when we’d kiss.” 

Moss’s eyes widened. It hadn’t sounded like it was meant to; Roy’s voice had gone inexplicably soft.

“I mean, uh, well, I just…” His voice trailed off as the music started back up. Something punky from the 90s. “Why is the music always the same?” He was desperately trying to back track, praying that the UV lights would hide his blush and all this while in the back of his mind the kiss they shared replayed, over and over. It was just a diversion. Just a way to escape.

“I’d let you.” Roy thought he’d misheard, but then Moss cleared his throat and said in a slightly pained voice, “If this was one of Jen’s stupid romance novels, I mean. I’d let you-”

So Roy did. Kissed him. Properly, this time, not frantically, pressed up against a brick wall , but slowly, like he meant it. And he did, because somewhere in between songs, in between heart beats, he’d realised. He loved this man, this awkward, mess of a man, with his wire collections and his emergency emails. 

It wasn’t a perfect kiss. It was filled with the clunky sharp corners of laser quest gear, smoke and spotlights and the unflattering half light of their nook. But it was a kiss, and Moss’s hands were on his waist, and his hands were in Moss’s hair, and Moss was kissing him back.

When they broke apart, Roy giggled. Actually giggled. He hadn’t giggled since he was six. But he couldn’t help it, not with Moss squinting at him with something close to confusion.

“Did you just..”

“Yeah.” said Roy. “Yeah.”

“Would you... want to do that again?”

“Yeah.” said Roy. “But right now, we have a game to win.” And, taking Moss by the hand, he dived out into the open, out to the spotlights and the smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoiler: They lost painfully. Moss came last. Roy beat him by 3 points.)
> 
> Thankyou so much to @eating_custardinbed for reading this first. Sorry it's a bit short, I wrote it in about 30 minutes of writing frenzy with only a cheese toasty to sustain me ;-; Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Love you guys xx


End file.
